


The Day It Happened

by Tony_boy96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 911 commemoration, Alternate Universe, Love, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: Percy has to attend a meeting at the World Trade Center, then after the first crash Jason rushes to find him and make sure he's ok.





	The Day It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be posted yesterday, just very busy and trying to write. I wrote one a couple years ago and wanted to try again. I don't mean to invoke bad emotions or memories, but try to bring the words to life and to bring light and hope to a dark time.

Jason woke up, much like every other day, happy, and next to his boyfriend, Percy Jackson. The sun was shining, it was a crisp clear morning. He kissed Percy until he was awake and they laid there holding each other. Then Percy sat up. "Ugh babe i don't want to go to work today." He complained. Jason didn't want him to go either. Percy had a meeting he had to attend at the World Trade Center. Jason and he usually visited and Jason loved looking out the windows of the buildings, i loved heights, like he was born to be in the air. 

Percy got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to shower, as he stood there letting the water fall over his body he felt a sensation of fear and alarm. He didn't know where he was. He, Annabeth, Dakota, Sherman, Holly, and Micheal were in a stairwell that was burning, "this way!" Percy shouted, coughing trying to breathe, smoke filling his lungs. The wall fell away and Micheal, and Sherman fell out, into the open air. He staggered and suddenly he was back in the shower. He smelled a wonderful smell. Percy finished up and opened the curtain and there was Jason with a towel. He was in a hoodie, his glasses, and sweatpants. He gave Percy a smile that always made Percy's knees weak. Jason had made Percy breakfast, they sat eating together. 

"So what's your meeting about?" Jason asked. "Octavian is supposedly once again proposing a melding of the businesses, The Jupiter Corporation and the Delphi Company. Obviously he wants to be in charge of it all. Chiron is willing to fight him as hard as he needs. He have to convince Hazel, and Bianca the representatives of their father and his bank, to give us more money so we can fend off Octavian more. And then Annabeth and I have to present our plan and schematics for the Aquarium that Quintus commissioned." Percy said taking a deep breath. Jason laughed, " Wow so a lot going on then?" "Yeah" Percy said. 

As Percy was leaving Jason called him back to the door, Percy was in a nice button down shirt, with his favorite sea green tie, which matched his eyes, it was a darker color of sea green which Jason insisted made Percy's eyes glow. Jason straightened Percy's tie. Then used it to pull him into another kiss. "I love you Percy, ill see you tonight." Jason said happily. "You know it baby," Percy said winking, "I swear ill be home before you know it." 

Jason turned on the television and put on CNN while he cleaned. Suddenly he heard a loud sound, and felt the ground shake a bit. Then suddenly the reporter was saying that a plane had run into the south tower. Jason staggered a bit in shock as he slowly registered the words the announcer was saying. His phone started ringing, it was Thalia. "Jason what the hell?" She said. "I-I don't..." Jason said stammering still trying to find himself, the world was spinning and swerving. "Jason, are you and Percy ok?" Thalia said her words penetrated the haze surrounding his brain. "He's in there, he and Annabeth," Jason said groggily, he heard a gasp on the other line. "Oh my god Jason..." she said and he could hear the tears in her voice. 

Jason hung up and drove to the towers at top speed. He was frantically trying to call Percy. As he drove there was a deafening sound and he saw the buildings and the second tower was now smoking as well. He heard it ringing and as he pulled up, he ran to the building and saw the hole, right where Percy's meeting would've been. He felt his eyes fill with tears. No he thought, this isn't happening. He tried calling again, and this time he caught a broken up, "hello?" It was Percy. Jason felt relief, he was alive. "Percy, oh my god" Jason grabbed fistfuls of his hair and let the tears fall as he walked around. "Ja... we... stair... try... out." Percy was breaking up badly. Jason looked up at the flaming gapping maw of the crater belching smoke in the side of the building. "Percy, are you and Annabeth ok?" he asked. 

"We... fi... cut... so.... dead..." Percy said. Suddenly a chunk of wall fell away fairly high up, and two people fell out and seemed to be suspended in mid air, until they came crashing to the ground, broken, like marionettes with their strings cut. Jason covered his mouth and felt the tears come. The police tried to push people away. There were people slowly making their way out of the base of the building, Jason tried to scan the crowd to find Percy. 

Finally he found a dark haired person, helping in a shirt covered in char marks, soot stained but still white in places, and a sea green tie with scorch marks on it. "PERCY!" Jason shouted The figure looked up and started to shout, "JAS-" Thats when the tower began to fall. The tower fell and the cloud of smoke and ash that fell with it raced down the sides of the building, devouring the whole building. Percy ran for it, along with the people he was with. The last Jason saw of Percy as he pushed past the police, was Percy running for dear life as the cloud of ash and dust swallowed him.

Jason ran headfirst into the dust cloud and was immediately choked as he swallowed a mouthful of ash. He covered his mouth with his hoodie. And tried to look around but the world was so clouded he could barely see two feet ahead of him. He stumbled and tripped over stones, bricks, bodies. His glasses were caked with ash, and dust, he had to keep cleaning them every couple of seconds. He slammed into buildings and eventually the dust cleared, and only one tower was standing. He looked frantically around for Percy. "Percy!" He shouted. A muffled "Jason" came from somewhere. Jason whirled around. 

"Jason!" Percy shouted again, then there was a thumping sound. He turned and saw a coffee shop across the street, and in the window was a guy covered with soot and dust was pounding on the window. "Percy!" Jason shouted and he took a step toward him and then the second tower began falling. Jason tried to run across the street before the cloud hit but he didn't make it in time. JUst before the dust cloud hit, a hunk of wall landed right in front of Jason. He tried to feel his way around he heard a door open and Percy shouting "Jason!" Jason followed the voice and ran head first into the window. 

Percy dragged Jason in the shop by the collar and kissed him. "Oh my god i thought you were killed." Jason said. "I almost was a couple times." Percy said "The phone kept cutting out. Annabeth broke her leg" He said indicating a soot covered woman sitting in an booth. Hazel is in shock and, i have a couple cuts and bruises." He said. "What happened?" Jason asked. "Well," started Percy. "When it hit people were freaking out" "Obviously" Jason said. "Tried to save as many people as i could," he said sadly, "Grover didnt make it, he fell out a window, neither did Charlie, Selena, or Leo." "Baby you did what you could," Jason said. "Im just happy your safe." he kissed Percy again and hugged him close. "Im never letting you go," Jason whispered, "Good" Percy whispered back and they kissed.


End file.
